New Kids On The Ed: Irene
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Eddy's friend from Peach Creek Military Academy gets acquainted with Nazz, Sarah, and the two other Eds. Eddy himself begins to catch up with his two best buds. All the while, they are being watched by a sinister force. Ed Edd n Eddy created by Danny Antonucci.


**A/N: So, funny story. In case you didn't read it in my profile, I'm repeating it here. I was cleaning out my dresser one day and I happened to stumble upon some old concept papers I had for an EEnE story called "Esturbia" during a time before I had an account. Well, this account. Turns out, that Edsturbia story was mine! Turns out, I had an account here some years ago. Combatmaster350. I don't remember how, but I got locked out of my account. Probably because of a password related issue. Imagine my embarrassment when I realized I reviewed my own story without realizing it! Well, now that I know, I'm going to recycle the names and ideas I had for use here and beyond. In the meantime, enjoy this fic.**

* * *

In **The Junkyard**, the Eds catch up over soda in the back of the retro van.

_"This_ guy?!" Eddy laughs heartily, pointing at Ed.

"Indeed, Eddy." Edd explains, "It's remarkable how much one can accomplish when given the proper motivation. Even Ed. Although, I do believe my cousin greatly contributed to unlocking Ed's true potential as well."

"And that's not even my best act!" Ed pours the rest of his soda through his nose. Burp! Edd and Eddy have zany eye circles.

"No, seriously. _This_ guy?" Eddy looks to Edd.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irene, having already got to know Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and her fellow new kids, gets acquainted with the girls of the cul-de-sac, planning on doing so with Ed and Edd later. She acts as referee for Nazz and Sarah's periodic tennis game and has donned a pair of sunglasses.

"So, like, Irene. You met Eddy at Military school, right?" Nazz hits the ball back over the net.

"Yep." Irene takes out three cherries and eats them. "And I was there for pretty much the same reason he was. Played a real big part in a real gris scam that went really wrong. Small world, right?"

"Gris?" Nazz deflects the ball. "You're _totally_ from Cherry Springs, aren't you?"

"Mmm…kind of feels like it, but no." Irene explains, "I'm actually from here. I'm part of the local Prunisca tribe. Family and I moved to the Springs when I was about 5 so that my Dad could be closer to his job. Came back here so we could reconnect with our roots. And because we're sick of apartments."

"Ugh! I can't picture living in one." Nazz shudders, causing her to miss the ball.

"Ha! Point!" Sarah loudly mocks.

"Gloating's _so_ not cool, Sarah!" Nazz chastises.

"So, back at the academy, Eddy was telling me about how everything's not so sunny in Peach Creek. Told me about some chicks called…the Kankers? Guy named Jonny?" Irene takes out some Bing cherries and eats them whole.

"The Kankers are just some gross girls who like to chase my brother and his friends around. And if things get bad, we try to hide. You don't want to see them mad. Trust me." Sarah explains. "Jonny's just some annoying fathead."

"Sarah!" Nazz again chastises. She looks to Irene, "Jonny's a sweet guy. He's just a little weird, that's all. And…now that I think about it, I haven't seen much of him since that thing with Eddy's brother."

"Ugh! Eddy's told me, in detail, all about him." Irene groans. "Hope he gets to get even with him one day. Door to the face isn't even close to enough. Point! Nazz!"

"Aw, come on!" Sarah pouts.

"Better luck next time, Sarah." Nazz cheerily replies.

* * *

Later on that day in **The Lane**, Irene meets up with Eddy so that he can introduce her to his closest friends Ed and Edd. Irene cannot seem to take her eyes off of the latter.

"…lifelong buds, Ed Schreck and Edd Keyes. Boys, this is Irene Beatty. Coolest chick I know."

"Heard a lot about you, Ed." Irene holds out her hand.

"And Ed is pleased to meet Ed, Irene!" Ed readies to shake her hand with his own filthy, odious hand.

Edd swiftly puts a rubber glove on Ed's hand just before she shakes it.

"And a lot about you…Double D." Irene shakes Edd's hand. She looks dreamily into his eyes, which makes him slightly blush and sweat. It seems that mutual feeling she had for Eddy when they had first seen each other at PCMA was simply an attraction. One that faded once they got to know each other, as Eddy is not in the slightest bothered by the obvious visual exchange of warmness between his two friends and even thinks to himself, _"They'd be perfect for each other."_

"Oh, oh, oh!" The moment is ruined when everyone looks to see that Ed somehow got his head stuck in the ground like an ostrich! _"I think I see some worms, guys!"_

"Not again, Ed!" A mortified Edd pulls his hat over his left eye.

Irene can only giggle in amusement as she assists Eddy and Edd in trying to pry Ed's head out of the ground.

"I'm serious, Double D. _This_ guy?" Eddy shakes his head in renewed disbelief.

"WHOA!" CRASH! The three manage to yank Ed's head free of the ground but end up crashing through the fence and onto Eddy's front yard.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the four, Jonny, as _The Gourd_, and Plank, as _Timber the Dark Shard_, have been observing them from a large monitor in **The Gourd Fortress**. The specific focus is on Eddy and Irene.

"You're right, Timber! He's not the Eddy we know. Not anymore. And this Irene stands as the only wildcard among the new deck of kids that have moved here. We must assess the both of them before we begin our plans." The Gourd looks to Timber. The former replies as if the latter speaks to him, "We can't be impulsive, old friend. We must bide our time. And soon…both cul-de-sacs will fall. The ones who wronged us will be punished. And the Eds will pay."

Everything cuts to black.

"Man, it's hard to keep power in this stupid lair!" The Gourd shouts frustrated. "Plank, where'd I leave my flashlight?!"

* * *

**TRIVIA: The name of Irene's tribe, the "Prunisca", is an amalgamation of "_Prunus Persica_", the binomial name of the Peach. **


End file.
